I trusted you
by Coconut112
Summary: this is a yaoi fanfic (male x male) and if you do not like yaoi then please don't read it. as for the rest enjoy.


p data-p-id="bc7e844ba7c6d29f19add3164e9edf1a"The Lovin' Spoonful fanfic/p  
p data-p-id="a24bbb0315d53a5be69d01608c8a576e"Author note: Holy cow it's been millions of year since I wrote fanfics! Anyways, I'll try to see if I can at least write some fics. But anyways here's a quick crappy NC-17 fanfic of my new obsession: The Lovin' Spoonful. Warning: rape (sorry) , and it's yaoi (John Sebastian X ZalYanovsky) if you do not like yaoi or anything that is in the warning then please do not read it. As for the rest enjoy./p  
p data-p-id="a2a6bf277b4fd8c4fe338266593c210a"" Let go of me!" John cried out as he kick Zal. Zal only laughed as he dragged the poor victim to a shed. As they entered in, John manage to bite one of Zal's fingers./p  
p data-p-id="1a79da1ec4dd4e9069d617ff9d4b5445""fuck!" He said, he pushed the brunette hard on the floor, John tried running but failed as he felt a sharp pain in his ribs from a harsh kick. " Now you're asking for it!" Zal grabbed a rope and tied John's hand behind his back./p  
p data-p-id="b13b8cdd656c480e30efa7a08c0ec41b"" You look so fucking hot when you struggle," Zal smiled as he just watch the poor brunette struggling to get up. When John manage to get to his knees, Zal walked towards him and nil so he be in the same level with John. " I've been watching you lately," he placed his hand under neath John's chin, " been observing you..." He looked from head to toe, he licked his lips as he returned looking back to the brunette's face. " You sure can make someone hard." He pushed John to the ground again./p  
p data-p-id="ee3aeaa49d1d027fd1cb5e42c495a2b7"Zal began to unbuckle his belt and began to strip off his pants and boxer off, John looked away trying to find something or someone to help him. He felt a painful pull on the back of his head, he was forcefully turned and was faced by Zal penis./p  
p data-p-id="557f5ef0f1cc2c044ecf7083a37756ee"" Suck," he commanded./p  
p data-p-id="43c2935ce2dbfc273eaad2a6793fb896"" Fuck you!" John hissed, smack! He felt a very painful smack across his face, his glasses almost came off from that./p  
p data-p-id="3ba9b1e0522598b829deebbdda4f6532"" bitch I said suck!" Zal smacked him again./p  
p data-p-id="aeba2d29ddae921372189fe0411f5d47"" Fuck you! " John repeated, instead of a smack he received a punch straight in the face. His glasses broke off and he fell face flat on the hard cement floor./p  
p data-p-id="bedcadb31f53b8800ebbe5e58d4da339"" You need learn how to take orders," Zal kick John stomach, John was bleeding from his nose and bit of his mouth, he was pull up from his hair and was again faced with Zal manhood. "Suck." He said. John realized that he has no other choice, he licked the tip causing Zal to give out a soft moan, John hesitated but manage to open his mouth and take the manhood. " Shit..." He heard, he felt hands grabbing him on both side of his head and was pull forward, he turned red as he was gagging from every time Zal pushed himself inside his mouth. " You're so hot, if only you could see yourself." Zal moaned, John felt the tears coming out of his eyes, he felt like was going to pass out because of lack of oxygen. John wanted to scream for help but he only gave out grunts, gags, and harsh breathing, Zal removed himself. John coughed and was breathing loudly out of his mouth. Than out of nowhere he felt a harsh slam and he was now bottomed on Zal. " Let me removed those tight ass pants your wearing," he began to stripped John, John was to weak to kick him, he could only watch as the Canadian threw his pants somewhere. Now he was half nude, he felt so violated he began to cry./p  
p data-p-id="5783a55fed802014d96ccadcf0a9e155"" Why?" He cried, " Why?!" He repeated the word again and again, Zal only responded with kisses. Zal licked his finger and slowly began inserting into john's entrance. " Fuck! Zal, Stop-Stop! It fucking hurts man!" John stomped one of his feet./p  
p data-p-id="16c19be1b5334c291eda56c2ac88bf94"" You'll feel it soon, stop whining like a bitch." Zal began inserting a second finger inside, he began thrusting his fingers. John felt pain, until something was touched in there that made him flinch. " There it is " Zal laughed, he hit the same spot and John began to squirm all over the place./p  
p data-p-id="64a3e2ad619cb7b84803903cbe9c65fb"" Get off!" John manage to say and kicked Zal in the face, Zal only punished him by inserting a third finger harshly inside causing him to bleed a bit. Joh gave up at this point, he now let the perverted fuck to just violate him until it's over./p  
p data-p-id="0f75c82dba4985d9f02052fee463b6ab"" Youre a whore," Zal smiled, " You moan like a bitch too." He removed his fingers from John, " I think you're ready." Zal placed his body on top of John and pushed his manhood inside of the brunette. John screamed from the forced entrance he is receiving, Zal had enough of the screaming. He took one of the sox he found and stuffed in John's mouth. " that would shut you up." He began to thrust in and out, John felt like he was going to black out. His eyes rolled back and he gave out moans./p  
p data-p-id="b7166fa621d7a2ae4cfeb92ade995dfb""Fucking hoe, you just want to be fucked?' Zal began licking John's left cheek, " So hot, you taking it in." John was extremely weakened, he only flinched when he felt his spot hit. He felt the thrust began to move quickly, " Imma cum," Zal said, he harshly slam his manhood in and out crazily, John didn't say or made any noise at all. He only waited for the bastard to release himself, and he did. John felt the warm seamen inside of him, for a few minutes Zal and John lay on each other without a sound. Then Zal removed himself and put back his clothes on./p  
p data-p-id="06f360aa60cef368b6358ca32807c050"When he was done cleaning himself, putting back his pants, and even smoking a bit, he untied John and for some reason Zal put John his clothes back on. John silently cried, for as he was raped by his band member. Zal notice it, and hold the brunette like a infant and gave him kisses on the cheek very softly./p  
p data-p-id="083ec26151742bbf9486143aa62b2d09"" I love you," Zal whispered, " I promised that you will be mine." John only gave a whimper s he was being kissed on the mouth/p  
p data-p-id="f342f928be56c2ab3e6d63e3eff9d677"End./p  
p data-p-id="6c85ab1c70c38b272827a1ff3c932a6a"(Probably I will never make these type of fic again idk.)/p 


End file.
